More Dominicons
Log Title: More Dominicons Characters: Delusion, Dust Devil, Grand Slam, Soundwave Location: Harmonex Date: November 6, 2018 TP: Harmonex TP, Dominicons TP Summary: Delusion shows up at Harmonex to get familiar with the territory, and Soundwave is there to greet her. Category:2018 Category:Dominicons TP Category:Harmonex TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 20:43:08 on Tuesday, 6 November 2018.' One of the maintenance manholes in the city center of Harmonex starts to move. Soon, a familiar blue boxy guardian comes out, carrying spools of cabling. "The hardwiring should reach from the core to the main grid. It will work well untill we can set up a wireless hub." He calls out, perhaps to Slugfest who he saw up here before. Who knows if the stego even knows what hes talking about. "With luck we can have an operational powergrid within a breem." A pretty black and red jet circles Harmonex once, flying subsonic speeds for once so as not to disturb the crystals with a sonic wake. After its circuit, it heads towards the middle and transforms into Delusion. The slender femme freefalls towards the ground, slowing only when she gets close, then touching down as lightly as the dust she disturbs. Soundwave nods to Delusion as he sees her enter. "Ah. More dominicons. Welcome. I see Knightmare got word out about Harmonex?" he asks. Delusion inclines her head. "Soundwave," she greets. "Indeed she has. I intend to get familiar with the ground while it is peaceful." Soundwave nods "Excellant." He speaks in his normal monotone. "I intend to keep it as peaceful as I can before the axe falls." he says. "Imager was assiting, but she may have backed down. We may need another Autobot supporter. Though the idea is distasteful. Dust Devil seems to be a likely canidate." Delusion shakes her head as she reaches out to touch a crystal and feel its vibrations. "You may require an Autobot supporter, but we do not." She turns her back on the Decepticon, closing her optics to listen instead. Soundwave pauses. "This is not your city, Dominicon." He says. "It is neutral. I did not call Knightmare so the dominicons can conquer harmonex. If you will be a threat, you will be eliminated." Delusion opens her optics and turns slowly, every movement graceful. "Fire the first shot, Soundwave," she says. "And prove your intentions." Soundwave narrows his optics back. "In Imager's absence, I am the city's guardian." He says. "Its a shame she may not be returning." And who'se fault is that? He leans closer to Delusion. "It was her call to summon your team here for protection. However she may have chosen to abandon the project. Having the Dominicons protect the city may not be necessary. You may return to the saftey of Valvolux. I have things in order here." Delusion clasps her hands behind her back, standing straight and confident. "You are self-appointed in all respects, and assert facts that are unproven. You are, as well, insufficient on your own to guard this city. Your loyalty is to another and you have duties that could call you away at any time. I'm sure I need not remind you what happened last time you lingered so long away from Trypticon." Soundwave pauses "But I have my optic on the ones that would destroy Trypticon. I know where you reside. Harmonex does need representatives. More then one guardian, that is true. If. That is. If it is to remain neutral." He says. "There is of course, another option." Delusion laughs, clear and ringing amid the crystals. "Ah, Soundwave! It's so reassuring to know that a spymaster can be so wrong." Her optics gleam as her gaze fixes on the Decepticon commander. "It is too late to make this city a part of the Decepticon Empire. Too many know now." Soundwave tenses as Delusion sees right through his play. Well. The game isnt over yet. "Very well. Then perhaps back to the original idea. One Autobot supporter. One Decpeticon. Perhaps Dust Devil." He says, rubbing his chin. Delusion spreads her hands. "Well, if you're asking me if Dust Devil is a suitable representative, then I would accept him. He is certainly more reliable than you are. Perhaps we need a different Decepticon supporter." Dust Devil is wandering in from the outskirts of the city, though not in the normal road direction. There's a pleasant grin on his face as he enjoys the resonance of the city. He just barely catches his name as he comes closer, though he has no idea what is really being said. Soundwave pauses. "I have been here from the begining. I would be the best canidate." he says. "The Dominicons have agreed to guard Harmonex, I see. We do not need a new decision maker." yep. He thinks hes that decison maker. Delusion folds one arm and props the other under her chin, as if contemplating Soundwave's words. "I don't know. You seem awfully volitile, threatening the other defenders without provocation and attempting to change previous arrangements in the absence of those involved. Those aren't the actions of someone reliable." Soundwave crosses his arms. "Who would you recommend: Delusion" Back to his normal wartime monotone. "Shockwave, perhaps? Starscream?" he asks. "Soundwave: is Harmonex's best and only hope. Soundwave has been insuring Megatron does not destroy the city out of spite. Without his presence: with the city under Dominicon control: Soundwave cannot keep that insurance. Conclusion: You need my presence." Dust Devil frowns at the disharmony in the town. He glances at the pair and continues to walk up to them. "Is...everythin okay?" He glances back and forth between the two. Delusion waves a hand dismissively. "Soundwave is being Soundwave. Paranoid, just a little belligerent, uncharismatic." She smiles at Dust Devil. "But he does agree that you make an excellent Autobot representative, if that helps." Soundwave glowers a bit, his arms crossed over his chest. "Imager may have given up on her duties to Harmonex." he motions to the destroyed non-aggression bin. "She realized what I have said from the start. Peace will not last here. She said she may or may not return so I was bringing up the options. Option A: We need a replacement representative for the Autobots. Your name came to mind." he says. "Before Imager left she and I had decided that it would be worthwile to ask the Dominicons to protect Harmonex, if if does not violate their duties with Valvolex. I went through the efforts of contacting Knightmare. She agreed to the terms of protecting Harmonex. Now:" he motions to Delusion. "This one claims no Autobot supporter is required. And also claims that Soundwave is not the proper supporter for the Decepticons. I informed her that this is not the Dominicon's city. It was Imager who wanted them here and it is I who can call them away." he says. "It is I who have been protecting Harmonex from the begining. Soundwave and Imager." he says. "I informed her of a second option. Now that Imager has left, the city could be left to Soundwave. Delusion has shown..distaste in that idea." yes he leaves things out. Yes he plays this towards the best light for him. But he is kinda that way sometimes. "The third option came up that Dust Devil could be the replacement representative for the Autobots. Delusion requested possible replacements for Soundwave as well." he chuckles. "I shared some of the options for that with her. I am sure Harmonex is better with me protecting it then Shockwave or say, Starscream." Delusion finds a bit of rubble and sits, perching cheekily on it with her legs braced against the bottom and her hands clasped at one knee. "That's precious. You think that, having once called in another guardian, you can then send away those that you don't command. Knightmare didn't agree to be your servant, Soundwave. She agreed to protect Harmonex. And we agreed to assist her. That decision is now out of your hands. You can negotiate with who is here, or you can risk the safety of this city you claim to love." Dust Devil sighs and facepalms. The human expression is just so damn useful. He finally looks at the two. "Soundwave as it stands is one of the only cons that seems to be appropriate for helpin protect Harmonex. He has the rank to have some pull in the Decepticon ranks and also an appreciation of the treasure that is Harmonex as well as a musical appreciation that makes him uniquely suited to be among this place. I do not see the dominicons bein an issue here as long as they believe in the overall tenant of peace that we have been 'trying' to being together. I do not mind helpin out with protectin this place. However I do not have the same...pull or sway among my kind as Soundwave does on his. And while I enjoy music immensely, I also don't have the full range of skills to make perhaps all the absolute best decisions though I would indeed do my best. I...I was wondering about a council..not like the....THING...that most people think of when they think of one. What if....what if we had like 3 cons....3 bots and 3 neutrals type deal. Like I think Banshee mighta been a decent choice...and perhaps she could be persuaded to come by for important decisions but I know she's got a job. Fer the bots....people like Blaster, Imager...And maybe in an official capacity, at least One dominicon or so...and if they find someone else....That would give a selection of minds to agree or disagree even in the same faction...while also having an extra fer a decidin vote if one is needed. It..it's just a thought." Overhearing the discussion, Grand Slam rolls in a little closer, recording the proceedings for posterity. Otherwise, he tries to stay out of it, blending as much into the background as a little red tank can in a city full of harmonizing crystals. Soundwave intakes air in a sharp almost angered sounding sigh. "Soundwave: Does not wish for Dominicon control of Harmonex." He says flatly. "Soundwave has said it from the begining. This will not be another Valvolex. If the Dominicons cannot understand that their protection si not necessary. We will find others." he says. He tenses at Delusion's words. Hes not quite ready to give up the control he has here. He looks to one of the crystals thoughtfully. "Thank you, Autobot: Dust Devil." He says. The third person, the monotone in place. This has suddenly become a political warzone as far as he is concerned. "Doesn't Bulwark need you at home?" Delusion listens to Dust Devil and nods to him. "An interesting proposal," she says. "I'll mention it to Knightmare." Then she turns her attention back to Soundwave. The Dominicon spreads her arms open wide. "Go ahead, Soundwave. Try to get rid of me. Start a war here. Or be reasonable. Your choice." Dust Devil frowns. unhappy that things are still not in any way improved. "It's just a thought.....tryin ta figure a way ta make this work....cause if we can someone figure a way to make ONE city into a neutral community where all factions can work together. Then there might be hope for the planet." Soundwave is quiet for a very long time, just staring at the crystals. His optic band darkens for a moment in thought. "Your idea has merit: Dust Devil. Soundwave: will comply. For.. Harmonex." Delusion favors Soundwave with a gracious smile, then turns back to Dust Devil. "As I said, I will bring the idea to Knightmare. We might have to go somewhat far afield if you want three neutrals who aren't all Dominicons and yet are capable of traveling to a meeting place on short notice, but that's a small obstacle." Dust Devil nods and sighs. "It's not going to be easy...for anyone.But we have to be willing to try. ...to experiment if we have to and see what might work best. Either way....I need ta go see ta traccker and then I might check out some of the crystals if someone actually needs me or needs ta yell at me." Soundwave pauses. "Or three Decpeticons who honestly care enough about this place to not destroy it." he admits. "I will be here. Thank you for the consideration Dust Devil." Delusion stretches and descends from her perch. She smirks at Soundwave. "Don't fret. We're not here to conquer. I am less of a threat to this city than you are." She gives a wave to Dust Devil and begins to stroll through the crystals, hands clasped behind her back. Soundwave pauses. "I hope not." He admits. Hes quiet for a while then considers its better to say this then not. "Forgive me for my behavior. It has been weeks of constant vigilance." Delusion pauses and inclines her head in acceptance. "You are many things, Soundwave, but you have proved today that you are not a fool. Not every commander in the Empire can boast such a thing." Soundwave has held back others before who would not be so gentle. Some outrank him in the Empire. "Yes, I know." He says. He looks to the cabling. "Soundwave: will require more materials in the future. Imager was working on harmonex's city core below, trying to get a power grid up. It would be the first step towards potential inhabitance. Imager is no longer here, so Soundwave has taken over the operation." he explains. "Do you think Harmonex is ready for more and more people to come to it? That is what being a true city will require." Delusion sweeps her gaze around the city, measuring, assessing. "It will need a passive defense and some kind of governance before it will be ready to have a full population. The risk of it becoming too tempting a target otherwise rises the more people and resources are concentrated here. If the crystals' preservation is the greatest importance, then it would be more likely if the city were kept a museum rather than a home." Soundwave nods "Likely: Movign too fast then." he shakes his head. "You may be right. How would we preserve the crystals without losing their resonance?" Delusion hmms and taps one of the crystals, listening to the subharmonics. "That's difficult to answer without knowing why they resonate now. I do not have that knowledge, nor why they stopped originally." She looks at the ground, and the cables. "Now, if the question is how to get what's already here working.. that I could do. I have more than enough experience with repairing equipment." Soundwave pauses. "Nor do I. I wonder if they can be grown. Reproduced and kept someplace safer.." he motions to the supplies he and Imager have brought in. "Grab some cabling and come downstairs with me." He motions to a recently reopened manhole. "Theres a reactor core down there which serves as a central generator." Delusion scoops up an armful of cable and looks at the manhole, judging clearances before she flies down inside. Soundwave grabs some himself and flies down as well. Underneath is a large reactor, with a lot of external cabling. "Second era technology. Not too old but not too new either." he says. "There isnt much degeneration that I've seen." He has everything strictly ordered. Between him and Imager, the two bots that never sleep the place is spotless even below. Delusion takes a moment to look things over. "Familiar enough," she agrees. "A lot of this technology is still in use in other places." She finds an end and sets to work with a light touch and artist's precision. Soundwave nods "It is. the more some things change the more it stays the same." He seems mroe relaxed and less aggressive. Almost tired once hes working. "If you see yellow optics dont be alarmed. Ravage is somewhere down here and slugfest should be about." of course hes never alone. Delusion settles in, not very talkative once she's focused on the work. Log session ending at 23:34:29 on Tuesday, 6 November 2018.